Moments
by kyokutonomajo
Summary: Yuuko/Clow one shot. A series of vignettes throughout Yuuko and Clow's relationship. Contains angst.


**Title:** Moments  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> xxxHOLiC  
><strong>Ratings:<strong> G, I think  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Yuuko/Clow  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own xxxHOLiC or any of these characters. They are all property of CLAMP  
><strong>Notes: <strong>A series of vignettes throughout Yuuko and Clow`s relationship. Based on some phrases that came into my head in the middle of the night.

They first met under the sakura trees in the springtime. It was the night of the full moon. She was standing, gazing up at the sky when she felt him, a presence both unknown and familiar. She turned to look at him. He gazed at her, wearing that smile that she would come to both love and hate. They didn't say a word, for words were unnecessary between them.

* * *

><p>They sometimes seemed like they should be the worst of enemies. They were two opposing forces, the exact opposite of each other in every way. However, it was their opposite natures that made them perfect for each other. They matched beautifully and clashed horribly. But above all, they complemented each other. When they were together, everything was in balance.<p>

* * *

><p>There were times when she couldn't remember why she always returned to him. They would constantly bicker, and that smile of his sometimes drove her near to madness. But then she would look at him, and he would be watching her with those gentle eyes, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.<p>

* * *

><p>They were sitting together, watching their beloved creations sleeping. The moment was so perfect and peaceful that she leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled at her and said "Children are such blessing, aren't they?"<p>

She stared at him for a moment before she started to laugh.

* * *

><p>When he told her that he would die, she was furious. She screamed and threw things, went on a rampage. She couldn't stand the thought of him dying. She tried to make herself hate him for it. But no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself to let go of that one true feeling, because she knew that some day it would be all she had left of him.<p>

* * *

><p>He told her everything that would happen, about all the arrangements that had been made for what would happen in the future. They talked of what would happen, when those children arrived. There was only one thing that was never said, despite the fact that they both knew it. Neither of them <em>could<em> say it, she because she could not bear to bind herself to him in that way, he because he knew that if he did, she would be the one to pay the price for it.

* * *

><p>The day before he died, he went to visit her. She greeted him as she always did, a part of her not wanting to believe that this would be the last time they would meet like this. They spent the day together, talking. He once again told her everything that would happen, but she barely heard it. Just as he was leaving, he turned to her, his face solemn. She met his gaze, her eyes telling him that she understood what had to be done. He only said one thing:<p>

_"The dream must end."_

With that, he bent and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips for the first and last time.

* * *

><p>She knew when he died. She could feel when his presence left. She was sitting on the divan in her shop, smoking. She closed her eyes for a moment and drew a deep steadying breath. No tears fell, but when she reached for her pipe her hand shook ever so slightly.<p>

* * *

><p>For years, she did not shed a single tear. She was too numb, too dead inside. There were times when she wondered if she even <em>could <em>cry. Then one night, she had a dream. In her dream, they met again under the sakura trees on the night of the full moon. At first, she didn't know what to do, too shocked and upset to say anything, but in time they began to talk, just like they used to. As the sun rose, he smiled at her the way he always did.

_"I must leave you for now, but I'm sure we'll meet again...in dreams."_

When she awoke, there were tears running down her face, and, for the first time since he had left her, she had release.

* * *

><p>Many years later, she stood in the yard of her shop, staring at the full moon, sakura petals swirling around her like snowflakes. She thought of that night when she had first met him, and of everything that had happened since then. She had not met him again in her dreams, but she was not saddened by that. She believed him when he said that they would meet again, and she was content to wait until that time.<p>

_-Fini_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my first attempt at fanfiction, written about four years ago. I posted it on LJ back when I first wrote it. I haven`t edited it at all, so it`s not great, but I thought I`d put it on here.


End file.
